


We Found You

by Monochrome_Gray



Series: Witchy RWBY [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebabies, F/F, One Shot, Witch AU, bee babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monochrome_Gray/pseuds/Monochrome_Gray
Summary: Blake and Yang go on their honeymoon, and things... don't exactly go as planned. Preeeettty sure adoption hadn't been on the itinerary...
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ghira Belladonna/Kali Belladonna, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Series: Witchy RWBY [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187147
Comments: 9
Kudos: 107





	We Found You

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own RWBY, this is just a continuation of the first installment of my witchy bees au, I Know You.

“Yang, if you drop that baby, I swear to gods you’ll be arriving at my parents’ house in a wooden box.” Blake glowered at her, and slowly, not breaking the tense eye contact with her wife, Yang removed the toddler from her bicep and held her securely in two hands. Blake gestured at her in warning, and then continued to stash their bags in the overhead. In her arms, the baby babbled, spittily gumming on her fist, and Yang bounced her ever so slightly, leaning against the wall of their roomette and watching her wife struggle grumpily to fit everything in the storage compartments of the train. “...Māmā is grumpy today.” She whispered, and the baby just continued on, no idea what that meant, but finding the whispering funny. 

“I’m not grumpy.” Blake grumbled, stepping down once she’d gotten the bags in the overhead, and Yang looked around, like she was surprised Blake was insinuating that. Blake just looked unimpressed. Yang immediately softened. “Sorry baby. I know you’re stressed out.” She assured, and Blake took a seat with a sigh, removing her shoes. Wordlessly, she reached out, and Yang handed over the baby, who cooed and immediately made grabby hands for Blake. She bounced her on her knee as Yang took the seat opposite them, kicking off her own shoes and putting them back against the wall. Then, she reached over and removed the little baby socks on her daughter’s tiny little feet. The baby giggled, and kicked her feet mischievously, and Yang quirked an eyebrow at her. “You…” She warned and playfully grabbed her feet, holding them still and pretending she was going to gobble up her toes. The baby squealed with laugher, and while Blake’s ears turned down momentarily, she watched pleasantly as Yang played with their daughter. 

“...are you still anxious about seeing my parents?” Blake asked her suddenly, and Yang blinked, looking up at her. She was… but she figured Blake had to be even more anxious. “I’m doing okay. How are you holding up?” Blake was tapping her foot as she bounced the baby, in a nervous habit, so Yang took that as an indicator enough. She stood, and turned herself right around to sit next to her wife on the little train seat. “They’re your parents, darlin’- they’re gonna love her.” She assured, and this time Blake’s ears turned down in embarrassment, or maybe shame. “...I know that. But it’s still a little worrying. There's this little voice in the back of my head telling me that this could go disastrously…” She sighed, and Yang frowned slightly, wrapping an arm around her. “It’ll go over fine, darlin’. I promise.” She assured, squeezing her shoulder gently, and Blake leaned into her, resting her head on Yang’s shoulder. In her lap, the baby started to fuss, and Blake handed her over to Yang, who stood her up on little baby legs, cradling her little butt for support and letting her little ravioli sized baby fists tap on her face. Yang squinted, but didn’t complain, and Blake snorted into her shoulder, amused. It was when the baby tried to give her a kiss, pressing her open, drooly mouth to Yang’s cheek, that Blake actually laughed, shaking silently. 

“I’m glad you’re amused…” Yang managed, her cheeks smooshed by baby hands and wet with baby drool. “I’m  _ glad  _ it’s not me.” Blake snickered in turn, her nose scrunching up as she watched the baby maw gummily on her wife’s cheek. “Well, I think you’re secretly jealous that  _ I  _ get kisses.” Yang retaliated, turning to look down at her wife, and Blake laughed shortly. “Oh, am I now?”   


“Mhm.” Yang hummed against her forehead, and a rumbling bubbled up from Blake’s chest. “You can have all the baby kisses you like. I don’t mind being the Raven.” She remarked, and Yang laughed, short and barked, and the baby gave a start. Immediately, Yang bounced her lightly, trying not to panic. “Hey hey… it’s okay sweetpea. Mommy’s sorry… that was kinda loud, huh?” She murmured, and the baby mumbled gibberish, nuzzling her face into her cheek and holding onto her nose. Yang turned to her wife then. 

“Actually, from what my dad’s told me, Raven was pretty attentive with me.” She informed her, and Blake’s face screamed scrutiny. “Really…?” 

“Really.” Yang snickered. “I was like, her best buddy. Summer was a worry wart, and Dad was all mushy. Apparently until I was like, four, she was my favorite.” Blake shifted, and so did Yang, readjusting the baby to sit on her bicep, still leaning into her cheek. “Then Ruby came along, and she was a lot different. She was a tiny baby, and Ma was always worried she was gonna break her or something.” 

“I’m guessing you were not a tiny baby?” Blake assumed, and although she blustered a moment, Yang gave in. “...yeah. I was kind of a stay-puft marshmallow baby.” She admitted a little sheepishly, and Blake giggled at the mental image. “I’m surprised Raven didn’t hate me for destroying her on the way out.” She grimaced, and Blake rolled her eyes. “While that seems like a very Raven thing to do, it clearly didn’t happen.” 

“No-pe.” Yang popped the p in the word, and the baby giggled as Yang leaned into her and blew a raspberry in one of her round little baby cheeks, inciting a laugh that bubbled up and into the train car, and directly into their hearts. 

  
  
  


“Knowing what I do about you, and your parents… I’d have to guess that you were a Daddy’s girl.” Yang smirked, whispering as Blake changed into a pajama shirt. It was late, and they’d already pulled the curtains on the door and the window, the train still rumbling along. The baby had fallen asleep soundly against Yang’s chest, her grip like iron on Yang’s shirt; Ghira was bound to be happy- he’d likely have another boxer on his hands. 

They’d gotten ready for bed in shifts- Yang getting into pajamas first while Blake entertained the baby, and then Yang taking over while Blake got ready. It had barely taken Yang a minute to get her to sleep, laying down on the combined seats and humming softly as the baby got comfy, eyes fluttering, and drifting off. She rarely slept when she wasn’t sleeping on Yang, which had taken a lot of getting used to, but once they’d figured it out, Yang had been willing to take one for the team, as Blake was often not so lucky in getting her to sleep, which left her exhausted. 

“You can’t prove anything.” Blake grumbled quietly, reluctant to admit it, but joined them on the little makeshift bed, curling into Yang’s side. Reaching up, she gently played with soft, short curling tufts of peach colored hair, her expression pensive. “Do you think they’ll be upset…?” She asked, in the quiet of the train car, and Yang looked up at the ceiling of the train, mulling it over. She could feel her daughter’s little heartbeat against her chest, and the rise and falls of her breathing, and the way her little eyelashes fluttered against her collarbone. Yang couldn’t imagine them being upset. “No.” She answered honestly, and Blake nuzzled closer to her, and her warmth. 

“...Yang?” 

“Mhm?” Yang murmured, after a moment. “...did you call and let your parents know we were on our way back?” 

…

No she had not. “Uh….” She answered, and she felt Blake tense, sitting up to look at her. Yang avoided her gaze, hoping to avoid a scolding as well, even though she knew one was coming. “You didn’t call?!” She whisper-shouted, and Yang winced at her mistake. “Well… this will be fun-”

“No it won’t! We’re really just going to show up at your parents house like ‘Hey! Back from our honeymoon- oh look! We brought a baby back with us! Cool, right?’” She stared at her wife incredulously, and now that she was putting it like that… yeah. This was not going to go over as well as she’d imagined. At least, if worst came to worst. Fingers crossed, though.

*~*~*~*~*~*

The minute and a half it took someone to answer the door at the Belladonna residence was the longest minute and a half of Blake’s life. When the door did open, it was her father, and for a moment, her breathing stopped. He blinked, as though taking them in. “Blake!” He exclaimed happily, once he had registered that they had arrived back from their honeymoon. “Come in, come-” He faltered, however, as he took note of Yang, and the baby girl sitting in her arms, mawing on the fist full of fabric of the cute onesie they’d found at the market in Kua Kuana, although it was a few sizes too big. 

“Blake… is that a… baby?” He looked first to Blake, and then to the infant again, and then back to Blake. Her nerves were astronomical, but she persevered, swallowing. “You remember that surprise we talked about…? On the phone?” She bit at her nail, trying to seem nonchalant and failing miserably. The baby babbled animatedly, bouncing and reaching for Yang’s curls to pull on. They were just in her reach, at chin length now, and Yang attempted to avoid that fate as much as she could, weaving and bobbing her head away from grabby little baby hands. 

“I’ll admit… We were expecting a crate of fruit, or some sarongs. This is…” He rubbed at his beard, and then at his hair, and then his beard again. “Why don’t you two-  _ three…  _ come in.” He offered, stepping out of the way, and ears down, Blake entered, metaphorical tail between her legs. Yang ducked inside as well, and as they headed toward the kitchen, she felt the baby turn in her arms to peer over her shoulder at Ghira. Kali was sitting at the kitchen table, and when she saw Blake, followed closely by Yang, she broke out into a smile. And then, not so unlike her husband, she stopped, registering the baby. Blake stopped her, before she could speak. “Why don’t we all just sit… and Yang and I can explain.” 

Her parents obliged, and sit they did, all around the kitchen island. Blake took the baby from Yang, before Kali immediately opened her arms for her. Blake wanted to protest, but she knew her mother well, and passed off her daughter without a word of argument. The baby didn’t seem too keen on the hand off at first, beginning to fuss as Blake handed her to Kali, but after a minute of deliberation, and bouncing, she resigned herself to being held by Kai, munching on her little hand complacently and resting her head on Kali’s chest, which made the older woman nearly melt into a puddle. Well, that was one parent won over. Four more to go! Blake attempted to mentally prepare herself for this whole coming week. 

“So… I believe it would be best to start with the obvious.” Ghira cleared his throat, his fingers meshed together. The mood sobered. “This child, you’ve brought with you…?”

“We found her, on Kua Kuana.” Yang answered, and when Yang spoke, the baby looked at her, babbling animatedly, like she was part of the conversation. “That would explain why she looks nothing like either of you.” He admitted, more a murmur to himself than a response- an observation. “Well…” Blake interjected, thinking aloud more than anything. “She kind of resembles Yang… somewhat.” 

Kali looked her over, seemingly mulling that over, before nodding in agreement. “I see it. Hairs a similar color; it just has more red in it, it looks like… And these pretty little curls…” Kali began to gush, and Ghira cleared his throat. “You said you found her…?” 

Blake nodded. “We were taking a walk around the old house, and then we heard her crying… someone had left her under one of the papaya trees.” She frowned with the thought. She’d been in a thin woven basket, clearly newborn, maybe a few weeks old at most. It had been heartbreaking. They’d taken her into the house, and kept an eye on her all night, and in the morning they’d gone around asking anyone in a nearby radius if she looked like anyone in particular they knew, or knew had been expecting. They’d done this for the last week of their honeymoon, before finally giving up. It seemed that either there were no parents to be found, or there were no parents that  _ wanted  _ to be found. Regardless, they were left with few options. 

They explained this, and Kali and Ghira’s expressions became more serious. “This is a big responsibility, you two… being parents- it’s-” Kali attempted to put it into words, but ultimately looked to Ghira for help. “It’s not something to take lightly.” He amended, and at this point, both Blake and Yang understood that. They’d talked about future children, in passing. About adoption, vs magic. About careers, and family. But it had always seemed more picturesque in hypotheticals. Now, they realized the seriousness of the endeavor. 

That being said, it wasn’t nearly so horrible as Raven, or some of her friends, or the guys she worked with made it out to be. It could be messy, and sleep was scarce, sure, but in a matter of days, Yang had fallen in love with this little girl. She was walkin’ on sunshine most of the time nowadays, when her little girl was around. Yang had gotten attached. Something about that was terrifying, but she didn’t indulge thinking about it. 

Blake, on the other hand, seemed to think about it constantly. She’d never particularly imagined herself having children with anyone- even Adam; and then Yang came along, and it was still not something that came to mind easily, but when Yang talked about it… when Yang speculated, she could imagine it. But this had come out of nowhere. It had happened suddenly, and without warning, and the circumstances were more sad than miraculous. 

They’d both had a serious conversation about the Kua Kuana orphanage, and after taking a look and discovering that a) the orphanage was already nearly overflowing with kids and that b) there were few people actually looking to adopt, they’d had another long, serious conversation about what to do. In the end, they’d decided that for the time being, they’d look after her. And if they couldn’t find a suitable home for her in Beacon… then they’d take her in themselves. It was partially why they hadn’t given her a name yet. 

It was Kali, unsurprisingly, who brought that up. “So… you’ve just been calling her ‘the baby’?” She asked, looking between the two of them in mild scrutiny. Blake and Yang both blushed in equally mild embarrassment. “We… didn’t know if we’d be keeping her.” Blake attempted to defend, but she did seem a little uncomfortable with the reality of the situation. 

“Have you  _ thought  _ of any names?” Her mother prodded, and Blake felt her brow furrowing in frustration. “Mom-” 

“Just, you know, in the off chance you do take her in. You can’t just call her ‘the baby’. Or ‘the teenager’” She joked, and Blake was loath to admit she was right. She looked to Yang, who met her gaze over the table, and then scratched at her cheek. “I mean… we talked about a  _ few _ , ages ago… but I don’t know if they still stand.” 

That caught Kali’s attention. “Oh?” She purred, looking from the baby to Yang. Yang flushed, and Ghira and Blake’s attention fell on her as well. “I mean… the first one that comes to mind is Cali, but like, with a ‘C’...” She admitted, and Kali blinked a moment, before promptly looking like she was going to cry. “Oh,  _ Yang _ !” She passed the baby off to Blake, who took her, blinking in surprise as her whirlwind of a mother made to round the counter and embrace her daughter in law. While she was squeezing the life out of Yang, Blake bounced the baby in her lap. Her little hands were resting on the table, and with every bounce, she tapped her little hands against the table, seemingly having fun as she laughed with a couple fun little bounces Blake threw in. Blake attempted to hide the smile that was forming on her lips, but she caught her dad looking at her, and her cheeks colored. 

“We talked about other names, too, ages ago. Kiely and Leilani were contenders, at one point.” She recalled, if only to save her wife. It worked, and Kali let Yang go, allowing Yang to breathe once again. “Oh- flower theme, hm?” She noted, and both Blake and Yang blushed. “Well… there was one other thing we were considering, but it was-”

“-ages ago. Yes. I believe that that has been established at this point.” Ghira finished for them, but he didn’t seem annoyed. Almost amused, really. “What was the name?” 

Blake and Yang shared another look. “Well… we talked a lot about Menagerian names… but we also talked about a Xiao Long name.” Yang admitted, playing with her hands, and looking a little sheepish. Blake remembered that. It had been a while after they’d freed themselves of Adam, and things had settled. They’d grown closer than they had been even before their separation, and they’d been having a picnic, in the early spring in the equinox field. They’d stuffed themselves on cucumber sandwiches and green tea that Yang drank only to make her happy, and to make her laugh with her ridiculous grossed-out facial expressions. Not to say it didn’t work. But they’d gotten talking, as usual, and Yang had told her a story. About one of the very few memories she had of her grandfather. It was hazy, she said, and most of it was probably wrong, like the location, or the food they’d been eating… but she distinctly remembered a nickname he’d used to call her. She remembered and had started the story, because she’d seen them growing along the edge of the woods where they’d been picnicking. 

“Ju.” Yang continued, and the baby looked at her. Maybe it was coincidence, maybe not, but Ghira seemed to think it was a sign enough. “Well, I think she’s decided on one for you.” He chuckled deeply, and the baby squirmed in Blake’s lap, attempting to crawl over the table toward Yang. Blake picked her up instead, and passed her off to Yang, who took her and bounced her lightly, seeming to mull it over. Her eyes darted to Blake’s, like she was unsure if it was okay or not. In truth, naming the baby was definitely something Blake was anxious about… but even she had to admit that hearing it, and seeing her now, in Yang’s arms, Ju had a nice ring to it. It fit. Blake nodded asurringly, and placed a hand on the small of her back, and she felt as the tension seemed to ebb away, and Yang relaxed with her touch. “It means ‘daisy’.” She continued, looking to Ghira and Kali again, only to find them both smiling contentedly, watching the new little family. Yang’s cheeks immediately colored, and Blake’s did too. 

Even still, she could admit that now she felt less anxious about the whole ordeal, with her parents’ approval. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Yang, on the other hand, had never been so stressed in her life, and that was saying something. Things at the Belladonna house had gone swimmingly enough, after a brief explanation, but things did not go nearly so smoothly at her own parents’ house. It took exact three seconds and the words ‘let me explain’ for Summer to drag her inside by her ear, working herself up to a tirade. Raven, who’d been on the couch, had been about to make a ‘welcome home’ remark, when she too had taken note of the baby, and had proceeded to grab Yang by the opposite ear- the one with the tear in it. Yang had always been more afraid of Summer- and for good reason, but Raven was  _ terrifying  _ when she wanted to be. 

Blake had come to her rescue, and after they’d all sat down and talked things out, Summer still wouldn’t talk to her in more than fragmented confirmations. She thought what they were doing was admirable, sure, but irresponsible the most so. Raven had stayed quiet, and Yang got the feeling that the conversation was ringing a lot of bells, because at one point she tenderly reached over and took her wife by the elbow, and Summer stopped, looking at her. Wordlessly, Raven had stood, and with one look between the three guests, Summer stood too, following her outside and onto the back deck. Yang’s stomach had been churning with guilt and anxiety, and even with Blake’s hand in hers, and Ju being cute in Blake’s lap, Yang still had trouble finding the positive energy she’d been attempting to hold on to. 

But then her mothers returned, and Summer apologized, surprising her. They sat back down, and this time, Raven did the talking. “We still have a lot of you and Ruby’s baby stuff in the storage garage. When Tai gets home, we’ll try to sort it all out, and get it unloaded at your house. That should be enough to get you by until the weekend, and then we’ll make a trip a couple towns over and see what we can find.” It wasn’t an offer, or a suggestion, the way Raven said it. Yang opened her mouth, but Raven held her hand up in a motion for her not to even think about interrupting. “Things happen, Yang. And… while this is not exactly conventional, babies happen. I know what it’s like to not have support… and I promise you won’t have to deal with that from me.” It was an incredibly moving sentiment, and Yang swallowed her emotions, nodding in understanding. 

And Raven held true to her word. They spent the four hours until Ruby and Tai returned telling them about their honeymoon, or… most of it. And Raven and Summer told them about the goings-on in town they had missed over the two weeks they’d been gone. Summer held Ju for a while, quickly melting with her charms, and almost refusing to pass her off to Raven. But she did eventually give in, and of course, just in time for the baby to get fussy. Yang was expecting her to be passed back rather quickly, but Raven surprised her, instead offering the baby her pinky finger. Ju immediately tried to shove it in her mouth, and Raven nodded, like she’d figured this would be the response. She passed Ju back to Yang then. “Looks like she’s hungry. What have you two been feeding her, out of curiosity.” 

Both of the 21 year olds blinked, first taking in that whole little chain of events, and then processing the question. “Uh… we got some formula at the market, in Menagerie, and we found some of Blake’s old baby bottles in storage at the Belladonna’s old house.” Yang answered, and Raven nodded. “Has she eaten today?” 

Yang tried not to feel offended by the assumption. “Yeah. We’re not neglectful assholes.” 

“Good. That’s the last thing we want.” Raven shot back, smiling, and Yang fought the eye twitch that was coming on. “...I’ll go get the bottle together.” Blake attempted to break the tension, or maybe just get away from it in general. It was as Blake was testing the bottle in the kitchen that the distinct sound of the truck rolling into the driveway caught all of their attention, excepting Ju, who was whining in Yang’s lap, despite Yang’s best attempt at distracting her. Her little nose was scrunched up, and she looked less than happy. Yang could imagine the feeling. Being hungry sucked. 

Blake passed her the bottle and sat back down on the arm of the loveseat they’d been sitting in, as the front door opened, and Tai announced they were home. Summer got up to greet them- and to warn them no doubt- and true enough, Yang heard her sister drop her school bag with a thud as Summer mentioned Yang and Blake’s arrival. Before she could hear the rest, however, Ruby was already running to greet them beaming. She was going so fast trying to ask them about their honeymoon, that it took her a full minute and a half to take note of the baby in Yang’s arms, cradled in the crook of her elbow and nursing a bottle with a very contented expression. 

“...what is that?” She asked, once a long silence had passed in the wake of her blabbermouth. Yang let Blake handle this one. “Ruby… this is Ju. We’re… sort of adopting her. Probably.” Blake attempted to explain, and that was all Ruby really needed, eyes the size of saucers. She’d matured a lot, since her first equinox dance, but she was still a five year old at heart, and she immediately wanted to be everywhere Ju was. While Summer kept Tai at the entrance, talking in hushed voices, and Raven quite literally held Ruby at bay by the back of her shirt, Blake and Yang answered all the questions Ruby had, and made the joint decision that, yes, she was allowed to text the group chat about this. They even let her take a photo of the three of them, and the top of Ruby’s head, to send to the chat. 

Ruby chilled out a bit when Tai entered, however. He looked uncertain, his brow furrowed and his hand on his hip, the other scratching at the salt and pepper scruff he’d started to grow. When he looked at Ju, however, Yang watched him soften. “Can I uh- can I hold her? Maybe?” He cleared his throat, and Yang smiled reassuringly. She couldn’t even really make fun of him for his awkwardness- she was just as much of a dork. “Yeah, of course.” She assured him, and lucky enough, Ju had just about drained her bottle dry. Yang wiped the corners of her mouth, and turned her so she was laying with her head against Yang’s shoulder, rubbing and lightly tapping her back in an attempt to get her to burp. It worked, and it was Blake’s turn to wipe her mouth this time. And then she was handing Ju off to Tai, and he was immediately a puddle of goop. 

“I see where you get it from.” Blake murmured in her ear as they both sat back down, intertwining their hands and watching as Tai rocked her, the baby girl a little drowsy with her meal. She’d rested her head against his chest, and her arms were at her sides, her cheeks smooshed and her eyes droopy with sleep. Tai looked like he was going to burst into tears any minute, a warbly smile on his face. “Is that what I look like, when she does that to me?” Yang asked in a whisper to her wife, who laughed into her hair. They’d both finally relaxed, and at least for the moment, things didn’t seem so dire. 

“Yeah… it makes me feel like we could actually do this, you know?” Blake murmured in response, and Yang blinked, as though processing that. 

“Yeah… I think I know.” Yang agreed, and they held their hands tighter. Baby steps. 

Baby steps.


End file.
